plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mode
For the game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Adventure (PvZO). Adventure Mode is the first available mode in Plants vs. Zombies. There are five groups of ten levels, which are Day, Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof; each with their own characteristics. A new plant is unlocked and added to the player's roster at the end of most levels, and in the other levels the player receives an item or a note. Overview In Adventure Mode, the player starts out with only a Peashooter. The fifth level in each area is a bonus level, which takes the form of a mini-game. The tenth level of every stage is a conveyor-belt level. Every fifth level, except for Level 5-5, is later unlocked as a mini-game or Puzzle Mode level. During Level 3-2, the mini-games mode is unlocked, and Puzzle Mode is unlocked during Fog Level 4-6. Replaying Adventure Mode Once Adventure Mode has been beaten once, the Silver Sunflower Trophy is obtained, more Mini-games (at least one, but a maximum of three) and Puzzle Mode levels are unlocked, and Survival Mode is unlocked. There is an option to replay Adventure Mode; however, Crazy Dave will choose three random seed packets in the player's seed slots, each of which is different in every level and cannot be replaced or removed, but can be altered on most versions. Bonus levels will be replaced with their corresponding Mini-game or Puzzle Mode counterpart, and a money bag containing $250 coins will be dropped by the final zombie each level instead of a seed packet or item (except 4-5, in which the bag only contains $100), though notes are still dropped. While replaying Adventure Mode, the Zombie Yeti can be found in Level 4-10. Almost every level has an extra flag, with a few exceptions, like 1-10, 2-5, 2-10, 3-10, 4-5, and 5-10. The game will only record the number of times the player completed Adventure Mode up to 2,147,483,647; after that, the game cannot store the value of the number of times the player has completed Adventure Mode. Basic area overview *At the end of first through third and fifth through eighth levels, a new seed packet is obtained. *At every first, third, sixth and eighth level, a new Zombie is encountered. *At the end of the fourth level, an item is obtained. *The fifth level is a Mini-game, and a seed packet is obtained at the end of it. *A note from the zombies is obtained at the end of the ninth level. *The tenth level is a conveyor-belt level, and a seed packet that is important for the next area is obtained at the end of it. At the end of Level 5-10, the player just gets another note from the zombies saying they give up and the Silver Sunflower Trophy at the first time. Levels Unless otherwise specified, each level has one extra flag after the player finishes Adventure Mode. Note: Flags do not equal waves. * – After Adventure Mode is finished. ^ – No extra flag. † – Only on final wave. Notes from the zombies The zombies leave notes on occasion with bad handwriting and spelling (except the one from Zomboss). There is also a zombie note in Help on the Main Menu. Help Note.png|Help note from the zombies Day Note.jpg|The daytime note Night Note.jpg|The nighttime note Pool Note.jpg|The pool party note Fog Note.jpg|The foggy note from "Mom" Roof Note.png|The roof note from Zomboss Music Video Note.JPG|The surrender note Gallery Intro The intro appears when the player starts a new game. In the Limbo Page, there is a button called Intro, which leads the player to Adventure Mode after playing the introduction sequence. Strategies :See Adventure Mode/Strategy guide. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West